New & Improved
by Kari Bcup
Summary: Four words...... Bubbles...tough.....Buttercup...sweet.
1. Make Way For BeeBee

Chapter 1  
Make way for BeeBee  
  
  
  
Narrator: The city of Townsville! And it is here at Pokey Oaks Kindergarden where our story begins.  
  
( It seems Bubbles is having a bully problem)  
  
Bubbles: Come on guys! Leave me alone!  
  
Boy 1: Aw, does the baby wanna cry?  
  
Bubbles: Go away!  
  
Boy 2: Or what?  
  
Buttercup ( Off Screne): Or, you'll answer to me!  
  
( The boys wimp out and run away)  
  
Bubbles: Thanks Bcup.  
  
Buttercup: Yeah, but this is the last time I'm doin' this for you! You need to learn to be more...well...less baby-like.  
  
Cut to: PpG House  
  
Bubbles: Ummm...Buttercup?  
  
Buttercup: What?  
  
Bubbles: You remember what you said earlier, about me learnin' to be less like a baby?  
  
Buttercup: Yeah.  
  
Bubbles: Well, I was wonderin' if you could teach me how to be less a baby?  
  
Blossom: You got to be kiddin' me.  
  
Bubbles: No, I really want to be...uh...rocking.  
  
Blossom: Rocking?  
  
Buttercup: Well, I guess I can give you a few tips.  
  
Cut to: Buttercup & Bubbles  
  
Buttercup: Okay, first off all, we need to get rid of those pig tails! I'm thinkin' messy hair tied in a pony tail.   
  
Cut to: Bubbles  
  
( Bubbles' hair is now in a pony tail, with a few stray strands, her bangs are now messy.)  
  
Buttercup: Much better.  
  
Cut to: Montage of Bubbles in Training  
  
( Buttercup tripping kids; Bubbles says sorry and Buttercup scolds her; Buttercup punching air; Bubbles punching air then falling;  
ect.)  
  
Cut to: PpG Bedroom  
  
( The girls are sleeping; Zoom in on Blossom. Blossom sits up. She glances at her sisters, both of them are punching in the air, just  
like Buttercup in MONKEY SEE DOGGIE DO)  
  
Blossom: What the? I don't believe it!  
  
Cut to: PpG Kitchen  
  
(Blossom and Buttercup are eating Lucky Captian Rabbit King Nuggets cereal, Bubbles walks in. She is now dressed in blue t-shirt,   
and blue jean shorts, with her new hair style.)  
  
Bubbles: Ugh! Lucky Captain Rabbit?! That is soooOooooOoo BABY!  
  
Blossom: But this is your favorite.  
  
Bubbles: Correction! That was BUBBLES' favorite.  
  
Blossom: Well, if you're not Bubbles, then who are you.  
  
Bubbles: Bubbles is such a baby name, so I changed it to BeeBee.  
  
Buttercup: BeeBee?  
  
Bubbles: Ya gotta problem with it? Well, anyway I'm outta here, I'm gonna stop at the arcade. Don't wait for me, I might be late for school. ( Walks out)  
  
Blossom: What the heck did you do?!  
  
Buttercup: I don't know.  
  
Blossom: I'll tell you what you did! You created a monster!  
  
Buttercup: Hey, it ain't that bad.  
  
Blossom: I hope this doesn't last long.  
  
Cut to: Pokey Oaks Kindergarden  
  
Ms Keane: Blossom?  
  
Blossom: Present.  
  
Ms. Keane: Buttercup  
  
Buttercup: Here.  
  
Ms Keane: Bubbles?....Bubbles? ( Bubble is sitting in her desk chewing bubblegum and not paying any attention.)  
Bubbles, why aren't you answering?  
  
Blossom: I know why.  
  
Ms. Keane: Why?  
  
Blossom: Her name isn't Bubbles anymore.   
  
Buttercup: It's BeeBee  
  
Ms Keane: Okay... Then...BeeBee?  
  
Bubbles: Here.  
  
Cut to: Recess  
  
( The bullies from the previous day walk over to Bubbles)  
  
Boy 1: You know what?  
  
Bubbles: What? That you use fertilizer for deoderant?  
  
Boy 2: Heh he, That's pretty funny.  
  
Boy 1: Shut up!  
  
Cut to: PpG House  
  
( Blossom and Buttercup are watching tv)  
  
Prof. : Girls where's Bubbles?  
  
Buttercup: You mean BeeBee? She decided that she couldn't be seen anywhere near us two losers.  
  
Prof. : What?  
  
Blossom: Buttercup told Bubbles that she was a baby and that she needed to be more like her, but now she's even worse!  
  
Prof. : Oh no.  
  
Blossom: Buttercup you better fix this, last night I couldn't get any sleep because of you two punching the heck out of me!  
  
Buttercup: Yeah, but the worse thing is that I have no one to pick on anymore....Hmmm...  
  
Blossom: What?  
  
Buttercup: I think I have an idea...  
  
  
So what do you think? Chapter 2 is on the way! 


	2. The Idea

Chapter 2  
The Idea  
  
  
Opening Scene: PpG House --Later  
  
( Bubbles walks in)  
  
Bubbles: Everyone clear the way! BeeBee's back home! Hey, where ya'll at? ( she walks down the hall. She stops in front   
of their room. What sounds like the song OLD MCDONALD is coming from inside.) What is that!? ( opens the door and her   
mouth falls open) Bu-- Bu-- Buttercup?  
  
Buttercup is dancing around singing along and wearing a frilly green dress, and has her hair tied in pig tails  
  
Buttercup: Hi Bubbles, oopsie! I mean BeeBee!  
  
Bubbles: Wha-- What are you doing?  
  
Buttercup: Like it? This is my ballet dance! Doesn't it look fun?  
  
Bubbles: Well.......NO! That's for babies!  
  
Buttercup: Well, then babies are pretty cool.  
  
Bubbles: I'm outta here, before I catch what you got!  
  
Cut to: PpG Kitchen  
  
Bubbles: Hey, what's up Professor?  
  
Prof. : Just taping Buttercup's drawing to the fridge. Isn't it beautiful? I remember a blonde little girl who could draw very vey good!  
  
Bubbles: Yeah, well... She ain't here anymore.  
  
Fade to: PpG Bedroom -- Night  
  
Bubbles is asleep, but Blossom and Buttercup are no where to be found. We soon find them in the girls' closet.  
  
Cut to: Closet -- Night  
  
Blossom: Do you think she's on to us?  
  
Buttercup: I don't know..... but I think tommorrow we should put part two into action.  
  
Blossom: I'm not sure.....  
  
Buttercup: Oh come on leader girl! Your part isn't much, so just do it!  
  
Blossom: Well..... okay, if it'll get the old Bubbles back.  
  
Buttercup: Good.  
  
Fade to: PpG Kitchen -- Next Morning  
  
We see Blossom and Buttercup sitting down eating cereal. Bubbles walks in.  
  
Bubbles: Hey you guys wanna go to the movies?   
  
Buttercup: We're not guys! We are girls and I don't wanna go there it's too dark.  
  
Bubbles: Whatever! Blossom, you wanna go?  
  
Blossom: Nah, I'd rather spend the day with Buttercup. ( she leans over and whispers to Bubbles) She's alot more sensitive now, and I don't wanna hurt her feelings, but you understand, right?  
  
Bubbles ( slightly sad, that Blossom wants to spend time with Buttercup and not her): Uh... yeah I understand.  
  
Buttercup: Come on Blossom! Let's go play jumprope!  
  
Cut to: PpG Backyard -- Morning  
  
Blossom and Buttercup are playing jumprope.  
  
Blossom: This doesn't feel right Buttercup.  
  
Buttercup: Stop being such a wuss, you want Bubbles back don't you?  
  
Blossom: Yeah, but do you think I was too hard on her?  
  
Buttercup: If she was really tough, then she wouldn't care if you went to the movies or not with her.  
  
Blossom: That's just it! She isn't tough.  
  
Buttercup: I know that! That's why we're doing this. To show her that she misses all that old stuff she use to do. You know... Singing, dancing, hanging out with you.  
  
Blossom: What about coloring.  
  
Buttercup: That's when it comes to part three!  
  
Blossom: Is part three worse?  
  
Buttercup: Oh so much worse!  
  
  
That's it for chapter 2! Keep reading PLEASE!!!! =)  



	3. The Drawing

Chapter 3  
The Drawing  
  
  
Opening Scene: PpG Bedroom -- Afternoon  
  
Blossom is reading while Buttercup is coloring.  
  
Buttercup: Almost done......... There! ( holds up the drawing to Blossom) Whaddya think?  
  
Blossom: It's terrible!!!  
  
Buttercup: Well gosh, you know coloring ain't my thing! You know at least I --  
  
Blossom: No. I'm saying it's mean. Bubbles will break down crying.  
  
Buttercup: Exactly!  
  
Blossom: I don't know......  
  
Buttercup: All we gotta do is place it on her side of the bed and wait.  
  
Blossom: Alright.  
  
Cut to: PpG Bedroom -- Late Afternoon  
  
Bubbles flies into the room and finds an envelope on her side of the bed.  
  
Bubbles ( Reading the letter inside): Dear BeeBee, I drew this pretty picture of you I hope you like it. Love, your sister Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles looks at the picture attactched and her mouth falls open. It's a drwing of her as BeeBee she has a big frown on her face.   
  
Bubbles: I-- I look like this. This couldn't be me.   
  
Blossom and Buttercup float in.  
  
Buttercup: Hi BeeBee.  
  
Bubbles suddenly breaks down crying all over Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles: I.... I.... I look LIKE YOU!!!!  
  
Buttercup: Well that's a nice complement....  
  
Blossom gives her a glare.  
  
Blossom: You see now how your acting.... BeeBee?  
  
Bubbles: Don't call me that!!! I'm BUBBLES!!!   
  
Buttercup: I told you it'll work.  
  
Bubbles: Wha? This was a-- Oh! I might be sweet, but that's starting after I WHOOP YOUR BUTT!!!   
  
She suddenly attacks her sister and Buttercup is being chased down the hall by a very angry Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles: Why I outta!!!! I can't believe you! PLAY A TRICK ON ME WILL YA!????  
  
  
THE END  
  
You like? Huh? Well if you hate it... love it... just PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
